Missed Chances
by Feefella
Summary: Since Ginny kept Tom Riddles diary no one trusts her when writing... what happens when Harry reads a piece of Ginny's new journal? (one shot HarryGinny)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as you might have noticed... I just manipulate the characters to my will!  
  
A/N: I had a surge of Harry/Ginny one day, and from it sprang this little piece... enjoy!  
  
---  
  
"Hey" Ron said sitting down across from Ginny. Harry and Hermione sat on either side of him. Ron, noticing that Ginny was writing in something, took the book quickly.  
  
"What is this?" he demanded searching through the small book.  
  
"Ron! Give it back." Ginny shouted trying to take it back but Ron pushed her hand away.  
  
"What is this Ginny?" he asked, his ears turning red.  
  
"It's a journal that I bought in Hogsmead! So just give it back!"  
  
"Ginny," Harry said, face full of concern, "Do you think it wise to, you know, keep journals?"  
  
Ginny stopped reaching for the book and turned to look at Harry. He seemed to notice he made the wrong comment because he quickly looked down at his feet.  
  
"You know what," Ginny said standing, "I don't care!" She stormed out of the common room leaving the trio behind.  
  
"Lets see what this says" Ron started and he picked a page and read it to himself. His expression changed from anger to sadness.  
  
"Ron what is it? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's poetry... and not just any poetry, it's great, sad but really good." Ron handed the small red book to Hermione who read it and with tears in her eyes, she handed to the book to Harry.  
  
Harry looked around nervously. It just didn't feel right reading Ginny's journal. He looked at Ron and Hermione, they wanted him to and he did want to. So he did. Harry read the page in front of him.  
  
-  
  
To Look at the boy with the burden  
  
And see into his beautiful eyes  
  
Feels like the grace of God  
  
Right in my heart  
  
But he looks at me with what feels like disgust or pity  
  
The moments between us are glorious.  
  
But a moment is all it is,  
  
For it fades like a dream almost as soon as it began  
  
Will he see my heart breaks  
  
Every time he steps away from me?  
  
Last night I cried  
  
Because I woke up.  
  
I woke up from the dream  
  
When he told me he loved me.  
  
My dreams are the only thing I like  
  
The only state of mind I enjoy  
  
And one can only hope my dreams  
  
Will one day come true.  
  
-  
  
Harry looked at his friends. Hermione looked away.  
  
"Ron," Harry said, "you told me she was over me. That my chance had passed!"  
  
"Harry, this could have been written ages ago." Ron said, though he sounded remorseful.  
  
"I have to go find Ginny." Harry rushed out of the common room, still holding the little red book.  
  
---  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny turned around at the sound of her name. Harry was standing in the doorway of the library. He moved closer hesitantly.  
  
"Did Ron send you after me?" Ginny asked callously.  
  
"No, I came because," he paused, "because I need to ask you something."  
  
"About?"  
  
"This." Harry handed Ginny the book, the page opened. She read over it quickly. At first she was scared, then just plain angry. So, he read her personal journal and now he was going to question her about it?  
  
"What about it?" She demanded  
  
"Is that about me?" Harry asked taking a step toward her. They were a few short feet apart now.  
  
Ginny didn't want him to know. She wanted to make him as mad as he made her. So she said, "No, it's about Draco Malfoy, not you."  
  
She saw his eyes blaze with anger, and she felt satisfied. She wanted to smile, but she just stood there glaring at him.  
  
The anger died almost instantly in his eyes and Harry reached out and touched her cheek.  
  
"Don't lie." He said softly. He looked into her eyes, and then looked at her fiery red hair, then his gaze fell on her lips.  
  
"I'm not lying," she whispered unbelievingly. He was inches away from her and Ginny was trying to keep calm.  
  
"Yes you are." Harry said looking her in the eye again. He closed the distance between them with a kiss. Ginny almost died. What was going on? Harry Potter, the boy she had loved for ages, was kissing her!  
  
Ginny's arms found their way to his neck and she pulled him closer. She ran her fingers through his messy black hair. The heat between them consumed them both. Ginny was fighting to keep sanity, but with every second that passed she felt herself slipping under. Into a sea of emotion from both her and Harry.  
  
When Harry moved away from her, she sighed with disappointment. He smiled down at her.  
  
"Why?" she asked him when she could finally talk.  
  
"I've like you for ages Gin, but Ron told me you had lost interest in me." Harry said resting forehead against hers.  
  
"Ron is a stupid git," Ginny said with a small laugh.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked seriously, "Are you in love with me?"  
  
Ginny felt scared, "why?" she asked.  
  
"Because I am in love with you Ginny Weasley." He said amorously and kissed her again. 


End file.
